


Покорители Подземелий

by Korue



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Синдбад покоряет своё третье подземелье. (АУ, в котором Джудал - маги Синдбада.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покорители Подземелий

– Хочу напомнить, – сказал Джафар менторским тоном, – что нам предстоит не обычное приключение.  
– Смотри, там птичка, – прошептал Джудал.  
– Нет, это просто нарост на ветке.  
– Подземелье Зенона считается одним из самых опасных в мире…  
– Она шевелится!  
– Это тень от листвы.  
Джафар не выдержал:  
– Вы, двое! Вы меня слушаете или нет?  
Синдбад повернулся к нему, не забывая придерживать Джудала, который рвался лично удостовериться в том, что «птичка живая».  
– Извини, конечно же, мы слушаем.  
– Это подземелье существует всего шесть лет, но унесло уже около тридцати тысяч жизней! Ты не должен так расслабляться, Син!  
По мнению Синдбада, это Джафар слишком напрягался, но вслух он ничего подобного, конечно, не сказал.  
– Я не расслабляюсь, и я знаю, что это подземелье опасно. Потому и взял с собой Джудала, – он ободряюще улыбнулся. – Не стоит ни о чём беспокоиться, ведь с нами маги.  
Именно этот момент Джудал выбрал для того, чтобы запустить в дерево сгустком магой, способным спалить злосчастную птичку дотла. К счастью, ветка действительно оказалась пустой – она с треском отломилась и упала к ногам Джудала.  
– Вот видишь, я же…  
Синдбад не договорил, потому что дерево вдруг закачалось и накренилось, нависая над их головами.  
– Кажется, я перестарался, – глубокомысленно сказал Джудал.  
Джафар бросился в одну сторону, Синдбад с Джудалом в охапке – в другую, а дерево рухнуло между ними, осыпая всё трухой и листьями.  
– Вот поэтому я и беспокоюсь, – мрачно сказал Джафар, вытряхивая из волос мелкие ветки.

Подземелье Зенона находилось среди непроходимых лесов. Тридцать тысяч предшественников не смогли протоптать здесь даже завалящей тропинки, и дорогу пришлось в буквальном смысле прорубать. К счастью, купленная в три дорога карта не подвела, и спустя полчаса они вышли из леса к месту назначения.  
Подземелье выглядело как низкий пологий холм посреди большой поляны. В поросшем травой склоне виднелось тёмное отверстие входа.  
– Прислушайтесь, – сказал Джафар.  
Синдбад честно попытался и понял, что не слышит ничего: не пели птицы, не стрекотали насекомые, даже ветер не шумел.  
– Мёртвая тишина, – сказал Джафар зловеще.  
У него получилось бы рассказывать страшные истории, но Синдбад был не из пугливых. Своё первое подземелье он покорил, вооружённый лишь отцовским мечом. С тех пор прошли годы, и теперь у него была сила двух джиннов и достаточно магой, чтобы попытаться заполучить третьего. И он был не один.   
Что Джафар, напряжённый, как струна, что Джудал, беспечно болтавший ногами, сидя у Синдбада на плечах, были не только его друзьями, но и надёжными товарищами, вместе с которыми можно бросить вызов кому угодно. Синдбад так и сказал:  
– Всё в порядке, пока мы вместе.  
Джафара это не обрадовало.  
– Хочу напомнить, – сказал он мрачно, – что чем сильнее вторженцы, тем опаснее подземелье. И если уж с нами маги, чья сила не имеет равных в мире, то и ловушки нам предстоят такие, какие и вообразить невозможно.  
Синдбад прекрасно знал это, когда брал Джудала с собой. Но нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы отказываться от меча только потому, что можешь пораниться.  
– Не вешать нос, – бодро сказал Синдбад, – мы пройдём это подземелье, заполучим джинна и вернёмся в лагерь меньше чем за сутки. Иначе действие охранного амулета закончится, лошади разбегутся, и нам придётся самим тащить сокровища.  
– Да! – крикнул Джудал, от переизбытка чувств дёрнув его за волосы.  
Джафар посмотрел на них и нехотя улыбнулся.  
– Просто будь осторожен, – сказал он.  
Синдбад кивнул, снял Джудала с плеч и поставил на землю, а потом проверил – легко ли вынимается меч из ножен. Пора было бросить вызов подземелью Зенона.

– «Пойдёшь направо – смерть найдёшь,  
Пойдёшь налево – смерть найдёшь.  
А если прямо ты пойдёшь,  
Костей вовек не соберёшь», – прочитал Джафар письмена, выцарапанные на стене.  
– У кого-то плохо с рифмой, – пробормотал Синдбад. – И с воображением.  
– Это загадка. Если найдём правильный ответ, узнаем и верный путь по подземелью.  
Синдбад с сомнением огляделся. В маленькой комнатке не было даже намёка на дверь. Вздумай они вернуться назад – и это не смогли бы сделать. Едва они вошли в подземелье, как стены сдвинулись за их спинами, и теперь повсюду был только гладкий камень.  
– Давайте пойдём прямо! – предложил Джудал. – Прямой путь – самый короткий.  
– И самый опасный, – буркнул Джафар.   
Джудал надулся, но быстро воспрял духом.  
– Что бы ни случилось, я защищу Синдбада, – сказал он важно. – И тебя за компанию, так уж и быть.  
Синдбад невольно улыбнулся и очень зря, потому что Джудал счёл это одобрением. Он небрежно повёл рукой, и магой сорвалась с его ладони, ударив в стену напротив, как шаровая молния. Обычный человек, потратив столько сил, свалился бы замертво, а Джудал и глазом не моргнул. Камень в том месте, где в него ударила магой, пошёл трещинами, которые всё углублялись, пока обломки не начали падать на пол, и казавшаяся неприступной стена не обвалилась внутрь.   
За ней обнаружилась полукруглая арка, ведущая в освещённый коридор.   
– Вот и всё, – сказал Джудал самодовольно.  
Джафар осуждающе покачал головой.  
– Это может оказаться ловушкой. Не входите туда, пока не разберёмся.  
– Здесь повсюду факелы! – голос Джудала доносился уже из коридора.  
– Син, почему ты не присматриваешь за этим ребёнком?  
За Джудалом, и правда, нужен был глаз да глаз, и Синдбад примиряющее улыбнулся.  
– Думаю, с ним в любом случае всё будет в порядке.  
Джудал стрелой вынесся из коридора, подбежал к Синдбаду и вцепился в него. Вход в арку за его спиной затягивало золотистой плёнкой.   
– Что случилось?  
Глаза Джудала были полны слёз, губы дрожали.  
– Там п-п-пауки!  
Синдбад улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы погладить его по голове.  
– Ну, Джудал, ты же уже большой мальчик и…  
Что-то с силой ударило в щит магой изнутри.  
– Пауки тоже большие, – прокомментировал Джафар, не оглядываясь.  
«Большие» – это было не то слово. Размером с крупную собаку, чёрные, покрытые шерстью, с когтями на лапах. Уже пять этих тварей пытались проломить заслон магой. Тот пока держался, но что-то подсказывало Синдбаду, что это не надолго.  
– Давайте пойдём направо, – пискнул Джудал.  
– Нет, – отрезал Джафар, – мы шагу не сделаем, пока не разгадаем загадку. Кто знает, может быть, справа нас ждёт что-нибудь похуже.  
Джудал потрясённо замолк, наверное, пытался представить – что может быть хуже.  
– Ладно, – сказал Синдбад, задвигая его себе за спину и обнажая меч. – Только поторопись, Джафар.  
Магой разлетелась золотистыми брызгами, и пауки повалили в комнату.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что правильным ответом будет оставаться на месте, – рассуждал Джафар.  
Его голос гулко отдавался от сводчатых стен.   
– Повезло, что мы приняли верное решение.  
Синдбад сомневался, что в этом была их заслуга. Они оставались на месте не по собственной воле: пока Джудал всхлипывал, прижавшись к стене, а Джафар, шевеля губами, вчитывался в текст загадки, Синдбад орудовал мечом, как проклятый, отбиваясь от пауков. Но скольких бы он не убил, новые всё прибывали. В какой-то момент, когда пауки полезли, казалось, отовсюду, и Синдбад уже прикидывал, будет ли Покров джинна эффективен на ограниченном пространстве, пол вдруг развёрзся под ногами, и все они, включая пауков, рухнули в пропасть.  
Костей бы им точно не собрать, как в том корявом стишке, если бы Джудал не вызвал ковёр. Так что приземлились они с комфортом, чего не скажешь о пауках.  
Синдбад спохватился и огляделся в поисках Джудала, но тот примерно шёл рядом, глазея по сторонам. Синдбад немного расслабился и тоже огляделся. Тут действительно было на что посмотреть.  
Длинный полутёмный коридор вывел их в огромный зал, больше похожий на сад. Повсюду были колонны, мраморные, украшенные резьбой и лепниной. Подойдя ближе, Синдбад увидел, что резьба имитирует древесную кору, а лепнина – ветки и корни. Прямо на каменных плитах пола росли крупные яркие цветы, каких не увидишь на поверхности. Откуда-то доносилось журчание ручья. Просто отдохновение после отвратительного приключения с пауками.  
Один цветок – огромный, с бархатными, нежными лепестками, – пах так одуряюще сладко, что Синдбад бездумно наклонился, чтобы вдохнуть этот аромат.  
Его схватили за шиворот, дёрнули в сторону, и длинные, украшенные стальными шипами побеги цветочка прошили не тело Синдбада, а колонну за его спиной.  
– «Элементарная осторожность», – сказал Джафар уничтожающим тоном, – такое выражение тебе знакомо?  
– Слышал однажды, – отозвался Синдбад, с интересом разглядывая кучку обломков, в которые превратилась широкая, в два обхвата, мраморная колонна.  
Джафар закатил глаза.  
– Мы находимся в подземелье, которое пытается нас убить, а ты ведёшь себя как на прогулке!  
Синдбад примиряющее улыбнулся.  
– Не стоит так переживать, Джафар, всё же в порядке.  
– Не твоими стараниями! Мало того, что за этим ребёнком, нужно постоянно присматривать, так ещё и ты…  
Джафар осёкся на полуслове, стремительно бледнея. Синдбад медленно огляделся, борясь с паникой.  
– А где Джудал?  
Словно в ответ на вопрос, в недрах подземелья что-то громыхнуло. Низкий гул разнёсся под сводами, заставляя пол дрожать.   
– Что ещё он натворил? – простонал Джафар.  
Грохот становился всё громче, приближаясь. Синдбад и Джафар встали плечом к плечу, готовясь встретить невидимую пока угрозу. А потом из бокового входа вынесся Джудал.  
Он бежал что есть мочи, в ужасе вытаращив глаза. Увидев Синдбада, он заорал:  
– Я не виноват!  
Позади него подземелье смыкало стены, схлопываясь внутрь, со скрежетом сминая всё на пути. Синдбад подумал о том, чтобы призвать Покров, но отбросил эту идею. Ни одному человеку, даже владельцу двух джиннов, не хватило бы сил противостоять всей магии подземелья.  
Но Джудал не был обычным человеком. Вбежав в залу, он обернулся, выставив перед собой руки, и с его ладоней сорвалась волна магой. Стены наткнулись на золотой свет, дрогнули и замерли. Джудал выдохнул с облегчением и обернулся к Синдбаду.  
– Всё в порядке! – крикнул он весело.  
Стены задрожали, закачались, а потом снова двинулись вперёд – щит из магой разлетелся, словно был сделан из стекла. Глаза Джудала, и без того большие, стали совсем круглыми, он так и замер, задрав голову кверху и наблюдая за надвигающейся на него каменной громадой.  
Синдбад схватил его поперёк пояса, выдернув прямо из-под камня, сунул себе подмышку, как куль, и бросился бежать.  
– Быстро! – крикнул он на ходу. – Нам нужен ковёр!  
Ковёр тут же появился, словно из ниоткуда, и поднырнул прямо Синдбаду под ноги, подхватывая их обоих.  
– Джафар!  
Синдбад протянул руку, и Джафар, схватившись за неё, запрыгнул на ковёр. Они понеслись дальше, лавируя между колоннами на такой скорости, что ветер свистел в ушах. Стены смыкались за спиной – подземелье гналось за ними, как человек, пытающийся прихлопнуть муху ладонями.  
Синдбад вцепился в ковёр, подмяв под себя Джудала с Джафаром, прикрывая своим телом, чтобы они не свалились.  
– Что ты сделал? – прокричал Джафар.  
Даже в такой ситуации он не мог сдержать негодование.  
– Ничего! – обижено отозвался Джудал. – Я просто сорвал персик. Он выглядел таким вкусным.  
– Да вы издеваетесь! – взвился Джафар. – Два идиота!  
– Сам идиот, – не смолчал Джудал. – Придурок с нитками!  
– Ах ты, мелкий…  
Синдбад засмеялся. Джафар и Джудал разом умолкли и непонимающе уставились на него.   
Ковёр закладывал такие виражи, что в глазах темнело, подземелье рушилось, грозя похоронить их под собой, но они всё ещё были живы и вместе, и пока эти двое находили время и силы для препирательств, всё было хорошо.

Всё, что происходило потом, Синдбад запомнил как одну бесконечную гонку. Подземелье упорно следовало за ними, отставая буквально на полшага. В этой ситуации всё, что они могли сделать, это положиться на ковёр, который петлял по залам, нырял под арки, резко поворачивал, летя чуть ли не параллельно стенам. Навстречу им выбегали странные уродливые существа, из стен летели стрелы, с потолка выдвигались шипы, но они проносились мимо на такой скорости, что даже не успевали разглядеть всё это. А подземелье, бездумно ломившееся следом, уничтожало собственные ловушки, перемалывая всё в каменную пыль.   
Казалось, в попытке уничтожить их, оно уничтожит само себя, но Синдбад не обманывался – у подземелья перед ними имелось одно важное преимущество. Оно не было живым, в отличие от Джудала, который уже начал клевать носом – он всегда быстро уставал, управляя ковром. Ситуация складывалась явно не в их пользу, когда ковёр резко нырнул к полу и юркнул в неприметную дверь, чудом умудрившись протиснуться в проём.  
Это оказалось не самым удачным решением – помещение было слишком узким для того разгона, который они взяли.  
– Джафар!  
Джафар в понуканиях не нуждался: нити сорвались с его рук и обвились вокруг ближайшей колонны. Их сдёрнуло и бросило на пол, за секунду до того, как ковёр на полном ходу врезался в стену. В падении Синдбад успел перевернуться так, чтобы Джафар с Джудалом оказались сверху, и охнул, когда они приземлились на него. Всё стихло. Гонка закончилась.  
– Вы как? – спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях.   
Собственный голос прозвучал хрипло и незнакомо. Перед глазами слегка плыло.  
– Нормально, – пробормотал Джафар.  
Джудал тихо сопел: обернувшись, Синдбад увидел, что ковёр исчез. Тогда он поспешно взглянул на дверь, через которую они сюда влетели – странно, но всё было спокойно. Разве подземелье не должно было настигнуть их, как только они остановятся? Как будто оно не могло проникнуть внутрь этой комнаты.   
Синдбада наконец осенило – он огляделся и увидел джинна. Это ещё надо было постараться, чтобы сразу его не увидеть!  
– О, – сказал Синдбад.  
– А? – сказал джинн.  
Он вольготно раскинулся на ложе, обнажённый, не считая накидки на бёдрах. В одной руке он держал огромное надкусанное яблоко, вокруг него парили опахала, в воздухе повис тяжёлый аромат благовоний – Зенон устроился с комфортом.  
Всё помещение оказалось завалено сундуками, из которых на пол ручьями стекали золотые монеты. Среди золота сверкали драгоценные камни, тут и там торчали золотые статуэтки и жезлы, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Синдбада виднелся острый зубец короны. Сами того не заметив, они оказались в сокровищнице.  
Джудал заворочался, протёр глаза и уставился на джинна, разинув рот.  
– Ух ты, – прошептал он, – настоящий джинн.  
– Ух ты, – немедленно передразнил джинн, – настоящий маги!  
Он скривил рот и добавил:  
– Не могу поверить, что эта козявка – маги.  
– Ты кого козявкой назвал?! – возмутился Джудал и немедленно полез в драку.  
Синдбад привычно придержал его за пояс и дружелюбно улыбнулся.  
– Ты ведь Зенон, верно? Меня зовут Синдбад, и я только что покорил твоё подземелье.  
– Вот именно! – взвизгнул джинн. – И я не понимаю, как тебе это удалось!  
Голос у него был высокий, неприятный, на худом вытянутом лице красовались лиловые узоры, от чего казалось, что он плачет. Да и тон у него был плачущий, как будто его смертельно обидели. Синдбад с досадой подумал, что с этим джинном они вряд ли сумеют подружиться.  
Зенон обвиняюще наставил на него палец, увенчанный длинным ухоженным ногтем.  
– Мои ловушки! Все мои милые подопечные! Как вы умудрились пройти их так быстро и легко?!  
– Я бы не сказал, что это было легко, – пробормотал Джафар.  
Синдбад вспомнил, как гигантские лапы безуспешно пытались схватить их, как столпы огня не успевали даже опалить бахрому ковра, как стрелы летели в них, а пронзали уже воздух за их спиной, и беззаботно улыбнулся.  
– Думаю… это получилось случайно, – сказал он честно.  
Брови Зенона поползли вверх, рот приоткрылся.  
– Случайно? – повторил он. – Случайно?!  
А потом вдруг рассмеялся, выронив своё яблоко.  
«А может быть, и поладим», подумал Синдбад. 

В третий раз подъём на поверхность казался скучным и слишком длинным. Даже Джудал, сперва глазевший на струящуюся вокруг рух, в итоге заскучал и переключил внимание на собранные Джафаром сундуки с золотом.  
– Почему так мало? – спросил он требовательно.  
– Наоборот, многовато, – сказал Синдбад. – Будет нелегко вывезти всё это из леса.  
– Пустяки, – отозвался Джафар и неожиданно подмигнул, – ведь с нами маги.   
Джудал раздулся от важности – Джафар мог быть пугающе расчетливым. Синдбад рассеяно улыбнулся и вернулся к изучению печати на своём браслете. Зенон был повелителем водной стихии – интересно, на что он способен? Не терпелось испробовать новую силу. Тем более, что в третий раз освоение Покрова должно было пройти очень быстро.  
Темнота вокруг постепенно редела, и, подняв голову, Синдбад увидел пятно света вверху.  
– Скоро будем на поверхности, – сказал он. – Джудал, проследи, чтобы нас не разбросало по разным частям света.  
– Хорошо!  
– Джафар, присмотри…  
– Не волнуйся, я не потеряю сокровища.  
Вообще-то, Синдбад хотел попросить, чтобы он присмотрел за Джудалом, но Джафар, кажется, чересчур зациклился на своих сундуках. Синдбад пересадил Джудала себе на колени и с нетерпением посмотрел вверх. Они сделали невозможное – прошли подземелье-убийцу всего за несколько часов, и как только они окажутся на поверхности, это приключение закончится. 

Как всегда, переход из подземелья на поверхность заставил сознание на время отключиться.   
Придя в себя, Синдбад первым делом проверил, рядом ли Джафар с Джудалом, а потом – куда их занесло. Хорошей новостью было то, что они оказались все вместе и находились не где-нибудь в лесной чаще, а рядом со входом в подземелье. Плохая новость заключалась в том, что они здесь были не одни.  
– Всё в порядке, – сказал Джафар, садясь и потирая лоб.  
– Не совсем,– мрачно ответил Синдбад.  
Джафар поднял голову и сдавленно охнул.  
Всё пространство, сколько хватало глаз, было заполнено уродливыми тварями, каких им раньше видеть не приходилось. Синдбаду по пояс, покрытые бронёй и зубастые, они походили на бесхвостых крокодилов с длинными лапами.   
– Самое время, чтобы наш маги показал свою силу, – бодро сказал Джафар.  
Упомянутый маги душераздирающе зевнул и пробормотал, не открывая глаз:  
– Есть хочу. И спать.  
– Джудал, не спи! Джудал!  
Поздно – Джудал свернулся клубочком на земле и засопел.   
– Ну и какой от него толк?   
Синдбад поднялся на ноги, оглядывая шевелящуюся массу чешуйчатых тел.  
– Джафар.  
Он вытянул перед собой правую руку, накапливая магой, вызывая оружейный Покров Ваала.  
– Да?  
– Присмотри за Джудалом.  
Джафар только фыркнул. Синдбаду не нужен был его ответ, чтобы знать – присмотрит. Ближайшая тварь щёлкнула зубастой пастью и бросилась на него – Синдбад ударил.  
Длинное, алое копьё пронзило сразу десяток монстров, но их место тут же заняли другие.  
– Змеиные кинжалы-близнецы! – крикнули за спиной.  
Синдбад отмахнулся копьём и быстро огляделся. Твари перебрались через холм, оставшийся от подземелья, и оказались у них за спиной. Джафар уложил спящего Джудала поверх сундуков с золотом и призвал свои нити.  
– Пригнись!  
Копьё свистнуло в воздухе, срезав верхушку холма вместе с ползущими по нему тварями, и стало видно, что всё остальное пространство тоже заполнено ими. Оружейный Покров в такой ситуации был неэффективен.  
– Джафар, я взлечу. Продержишься пару минут?  
– Да.  
Джафар был не из тех, кто бахвалится попусту, и Синдбад развеял копьё, прикрыл глаза и призвал полный Покров Ваала.  
Сила окатила его от макушки до кончиков пальцев, будоража кровь, покалывая кожу – чужая, но принадлежащая ему. Синдбад оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл в воздух.  
В Покрове джинна все чувства обострялись, зрение прояснялось, и всё вокруг становилось таким ярким и чётким, как будто до этого он смотрел сквозь запылённое стекло. Теперь он видел, что твари – не живые существа, а созданы магией. Стоило бы поискать того, кто их контролировал, но также он видел, что магой у Джафара осталось совсем немного. Сейчас это было важнее.  
Синдбад поднял правую руку вверх и резко опустил. Невидимый кулак ударил по тварям, раздавив их и оборвав магическую связь. В сплошном бронированном ковре появилась широкая прореха. Синдбад снова занёс руку и услышал вопль Джудала:  
– Нитяной придурок!  
– У меня имя есть! – огрызнулся Джафар, задыхаясь.  
Джудал сидел на сундуках – зрение джинна видело его как сгусток бурлящей, неуёмной силы – а Джафар загораживал его, отбиваясь от наседающих тварей. Его нити обвивали бронированные тела и рассекали на части, но силы были не равны. Джафар споткнулся, пятясь, зашатался… Синдбад бросился на помощь, но опоздал: Джудал спрыгнул с сундуков, схватил с земли какую-то ветку и стукнул ею напрыгнувшую на Джафара тварь. Синдбад видел, что ветка источает магой, как будто охваченная огнём. Тварь рухнула с переломленным хребтом, а Джафар вскочил на ноги, готовый продолжать бой.   
Пора было заканчивать, но использовать силу Ваала рядом с друзьями Синдбад не мог. Он колебался лишь секунду, а потом принял решение, даже не сомневаясь – по наитию.  
– Зенон, поделись со мной своей силой!  
Это было очень рискованно – пытаться вызвать полный Покров джинна, которого получил только что. Синдбад не волновался об этом, он чувствовал движение магой в своём теле и знал, что всё получится.  
Переход от Покрова одного джинна к другому получился почти незаметным – секундное промедление и вот уже его омывает новая, ещё незнакомая сила. Синдбад не знал, как сейчас изменился его внешний вид, не знал, как называется то, что он собирается делать, просто следовал подсказкам Зенона. Синдбад махнул рукой, мельком заметив синие чешуйки на предплечье, и указал на обступивших Джудала и Джафара тварей.  
Зенон управлял водной стихией, и Синдбад увидел, как вся вода вокруг – из мелких и крупных рек – взмывает в воздух по его желанию, закручиваясь над головой. Потемнело, на лице оседала влага – Синдбад чувствовал огромную мощь, тяжесть всей этой воды, сосредоточенную в его руках, ожидающую его приказа. И он не стал медлить.   
Водяной смерч обрушился на тварей, подхватывая их, затягивая в водовороты, унося прочь кверху лапами. В минуту всё было кончено – от холма осталась только размытая горка земли посреди покрытого мокрой травой и поваленными деревьями пространства. Сухой участок сохранился только вокруг сундуков, на которые забрался Джафар с Джудалом на спине.   
В глазах вдруг потемнело, и Синдбад не столько приземлился, сколько упал – он потратил слишком много магой за раз. Но, уже развеивая Покров Зенона, он успел почувствовать, как исчезла управлявшая тварями магия – словно лопнула тонкая струна.

– Джафар, ты не ранен? Джудал?  
– Да что с ним случится, – буркнул Джафар, – он всё проспал!  
Джудал смертельно оскорбился:  
– Я спас твою задницу!  
– Это что за выражения?!  
Синдбад с облегчением улыбнулся: они оба были в порядке.  
– Он действительно тебя спас. Ты должен поблагодарить Джудала.  
Джафар скривился, потом процедил сквозь зубы.  
– Ты меня спас, спасибо.  
Джудал раздулся от гордости и окинул их обоих царственным взором.  
– Ты тоже был неплох, Синдбад, – сказал он снисходительно. – Только похож на синюю рыбу.  
Джафар тихо фыркнул в кулак. Никакого уважения к своему лидеру!  
– Кстати, Джудал, – сказал Синдбад, – что это у тебя?  
Джудал посмотрел на ветку, которую всё ещё держал в руке.  
– Просто ветка.  
Синдбад покачал головой. На первый взгляд это была обычная ветка: немного кривая, суковатая, без листьев – но только на первый.  
– Это магический посох.  
Джудал неверяще уставился на ветку.  
– Это?..  
– Ты заполнил её своей магой, чтобы спасти Джафара, но сам посмотри, твоя магой всё ещё в ней. Между вами установилась связь, и теперь это – твой посох.  
– Это? – повторил Джудал.  
– Посох очень важен для мага, – продолжил Синдбад. – Теперь ты сможешь творить настоящую магию, комбинировать формулы, создавать удивительные вещи.  
Джудал не впечатлился.  
– Эта дурацкая ветка не может быть моим посохом! – возмутился он. – Мой посох должен быть из чистого золота! И украшен драгоценными камнями! Как и положено маги!  
– Какой маги, такой и посох, – пробормотал Джафар, и Джудал тут же попытался его пнуть, но вместо этого осел на землю.  
– Есть хочу, – сказал он устало. – Джафар, покорми меня.  
– Я тебе что, нянька?!  
Синдбад прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь. Перебранки этих двоих успели стать привычным, уютным фоном, без которого он почувствовал бы себя одиноко.   
Он сильно рисковал, отправившись в подземелье-убийцу, но в итоге, удача снова ему улыбнулась. Синдбад не только подчинил третьего джинна: он чувствовал, что у него осталось ещё много магой – достаточно, чтобы попытаться завладеть ещё одним… или двумя. К тому же, Джудал наконец-то обрёл магический посох. Если найти ему хорошего учителя, то, с его возможностями, он станет выдающимся магом. Синдбад не выдержал, потянулся и обнял Джафара с Джудалом, схватил их обоих в охапку.  
– Син, ты что?!   
– Он головой ударился?  
Синдбад не ответил, улыбаясь – сегодня он стал ещё на один шаг ближе к своей мечте.

***

Вдалеке от них, на вершине высокого холма стоял человек в длинном одеянии и чёрно-золотой маске, скрывавшей половину лица.  
– Господин, – чёрная тень возникла за его спиной и склонилась в поклоне. – Все наши слуги мертвы.  
– Я вижу.  
– И ещё… мальчик, он обрёл магический посох.  
Человек в маске потёр подбородок и тонко улыбнулся.  
– Хорошо.  
– Но господин… Синдбад становится всё сильнее, и мальчик явно привязан к нему. Не лучше ли забрать его сейчас, пока их связь не стала слишком крепкой.  
Он не добавил: «И пока они не стали слишком сильны», но это и так было очевидно.  
– Всё в порядке, – сказал человек в маске. – Сегодня мы стали на шаг ближе к нашей цели.   
Никто не мог противостоять Аль-Сармен, никто не мог сорвать их планы. Однажды Синдбаду удалось вмешаться и заполучить маги, которого они готовили для себя, но и это в конечном итоге играло им на руку.   
Человек в маске снова улыбнулся, глядя, как трое глупых людей обнимаются, радуясь сиюминутной победе. Пусть Джудал привяжется к Синдбаду, это – тоже необходимая часть плана. Ведь тот, у кого нет привязанностей, никогда не сможет отчаяться настолько, чтобы проклясть свою судьбу.


End file.
